


The Interview

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dawning on Alicia that Finn was right - the possibility of getting together would be off the table if he was her Deputy.  She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just realised that this is my 30th Finn and Alicia fic’ since mid’ Jan’. By anybody’s standards – that’s a bit MAD. I’ve still got loads in draft as well – will this addiction never end? This one is inspired by a post from Rurikids _‘When Alicia offered Finn the number two position at the SA office all I was able to think about was “NO, DON’T TAKE IT, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO FUCK EACH OTHER, BECAUSE MORALS AND ETHICS!” (Finn probs was thinking the same, that’s why he was so hesitant and uncertain.)’_ I fell off my chair laughing – coz’ she is so right! There is an awful lot of smut in this – but of course – you don’t HAVE to read it!

“I’ve got a proposition for you.”

Finn had come into Alicia’s office and deliberately shut the door behind him. “Hey. Have you got a few minutes I need to talk to you.”  
“Hey. Is it about the Deputy job?”  
“Sort of.”  
“Have you decided?”  
“No. To be honest I’m…. conflicted.”  
“How so?”  
“It’s a matter of morals and ethics. If I’m your Deputy then that means we can never… you know.”  
“Oh!” Alicia had not been expecting that objection.  
“Obviously we couldn’t because of .. like I said… morals and…ethics and… stuff.”  
“Well no. Obviously – it would be wrong.” It was dawning on Alicia that Finn was right - the possibility of getting together would be off the table if he was her Deputy. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.  
“Mmm. So – I’ve got a proposition for you.”  
“You have?”  
“Yep. I propose that we just – you know – do that before we decide about the job.”  
“What?! Finn!”  
“I think we should just do it and then decide if you still want me as your Deputy or as….”, Finn pulled a face – several faces actually, “…something else.”  
“O…K… So let me get this straight – you are suggesting that we sleep together…”  
“Well not _sleep_ exactly.”  
“Go to bed? Have sex? And then we decide what role you are most suited for – Deputy or…”  
“Something else.”  
“Like a job interview?!”  
“Yes. But the job might not be …your Deputy.”  
“So you are assuming I want to.” Alicia did want to.  
“Well you did ask me out.” He replied quickly.  
“And you said no – you’re ‘seeing somebody’!”  
“Not anymore. Look you asked me out to dinner. You go out to dinner on a ‘date’ to test out if you like someone. We already like each other don’t we? So then you maybe have a goodnight kiss on the first date. Second date maybe have coffee after dinner and fool around on the sofa. Third date BANG!”  
“Bang!” Alicia started to laugh.  
“Well I’m suggesting we just go straight for the …”  
“Bang.” Alicia could not stop giggling. “What if I don’t want to have sex with you.”  
“Oh come on.” He laughed and pointed to himself. “You gotta be a little bit curious.”  
“So then – what if it – um - doesn’t work out?”  
“I become your Deputy, stay in my office, sulk, and we never mention it again. It won’t be awkward at all!” Finn joked.  
“And if _does_ work out – you don’t become my Deputy because it would be wrong to carry on ‘seeing’ each other - because morals and ethics…”  
“and stuff. Don’t forget the ‘stuff’.”  
“I see - um - wouldn’t that put a lot of pressure on us – well on you mainly - to ‘perform’?!”  
“Alicia are you saying you don’t think I’ve got the spine for it?” He mocked.  
Alicia rolled her eyes. “You’re not gonna let that go are you?!”  
“Never.” Finn laughed. “OK. Well that’s my proposal. Think about it and… maybe Friday would be good? Let me know.” He gave her a wicked smile and left. So confident was he that she would say yes – Finn rang his housekeeper to ask her to change the sheets on Friday.

Alicia was dumbfounded. She sat at her desk giggling at Finn’s audacious overture and hilarious way he had proposed it. “Morals and ethics and stuff!” She said to herself and laughed out loud. She thought about it. She thought about it A LOT. The truth was she couldn’t think of anything else. She just hadn’t taken into account that it would be a possibility any more and yes – she was curious. Finn was right. They did like each other already so why go through the charade of ‘dating’ when they both knew what they wanted. Alicia covered her face with embarrassment – “Oh my god – did he really just do that?!” She made a decision and phoned to book a waxing session.

On Friday evening Alicia arrived at Finn’s so early she had to sit in her car for 15 minutes so she did not seem too keen. She was so excited by the time he opened his door she couldn’t speak. Luckily she didn’t have to because Finn broke the ice immediately. “Great dress.” He laughed. “Are you trying to put me off? All I can think about now is Prady’s Mom!” Alicia realised her mistake – the red dress that had caused so much trouble. She laughed as well and relaxed. “Oh god – I didn’t think!” Finn’s arms were around her in a hug and she breathed in the freshly showered smell of him. Soap, a hint of after shave - and sex. “Hey you. I’m so glad you came.” 

In his kitchen Finn poured them some wine. Alicia took a sip before looking at him properly for the first time since she arrived. Jeans, faded t-shirt and bare feet – not out to impress then. His hair was slicked back, wet from the shower. Alicia wanted to run her fingers through it and mess it up while she kissed him. Finn read her mind. He reached over and stroked her cheek – his finger grazed over her lips. His arms were around her again and their lips touched gently as they discovered each other’s mouths. Alicia’s fingers reached up into his wet hair spiralling it into curls as they kissed for a long time. 

“So. Do want to fool around on the sofa?” Finn suggested with a grin and Alicia laughed in agreement. On the sofa they continued kissing. After a while he said “Is it me or it getting hot?”, as he pulled off his t shirt. Alicia’s hand roamed over his chest closely followed by her mouth pressing kisses on his soft skin. She sucked at a nipple and he moaned - his fingers in _her_ hair this time. Then Finn started to snigger. “What is it? Tell me?” Alicia giggled too without knowing why. “It’s the dress! All I can think about is Momma Prady is sucking my nipples! It’s gotta go.” They both stood up and Finn unzipped her, easing the dress off. The sight of Alicia in her underwear was almost too much. All he could say was, “Wow.” While they were up Alicia wasted no time in removing his jeans. They fell back onto the sofa and carried on kissing and touching each other. Her bra was tossed on the floor and kisses were strewn over her breasts. The hard points of her nipples were sucked and his tongue rolled each nipple around in his mouth while she squealed with delight. Soon the rest of their underwear joined the pile on the floor.

Finn’s hand moved over her thighs and parted her legs. His finger was inside her before Alicia realised it – she was so ready and wanted him so much. She reached for him, hard and strong in her hand. Her fingers smoothed over the sensitive, wet tip and his body tightened. “Stop that. It’s making me crazy – I can’t concentrate on you.” But she didn’t stop. His face tensed and the veins on his forehead were throbbing. As she stroked, harder and longer, his hand fell away from her. Alicia wasn’t disappointed, she was pleased that all he could cope with was her hand on his cock. She gently cupped his balls with her other hand. She had him totally in her power but she resisted the naughty urge to squeeze. His groaning grew louder as he came close and his body jerked against her. “Fuck!” The warm liquid released on to his stomach and chest. Alicia reached for the box of Kleenex so thoughtfully placed by the sofa and cleaned up as he recovered. She couldn’t resist just one lick of his sticky skin. He pulled her back to him. “You bad woman – you distracted me.” Finn’s fingers resumed their task while his mouth found her nipples again. He stroked over and around her clit barely touching her, just enough, until she started to squirm against his hand. He looked up just in time to watch her as she came. Their breathing slowed and they relaxed into a cuddle. 

“Well that was a promising start to the – er – interview!” Alicia sniggered.  
“Mmm. Shouldn’t you be asking me questions to judge if I’m suitable for the job?”  
She sniggered again. “OK – Mr Polmar. Where do you see yourself in five years?”  
Finn thought about it. “Bed. With you.”  
“You might not want to be in bed with me in five years. We haven’t tried it yet - it might be so **awful** that you never want to do it again!”  
“True.” He looked at her and grimaced like sex with her would be the most disgusting thing in the world. She tickled him to retaliate.  
“Stop it or I’ll…” He slapped her butt. “Come on, ask another question.”  
“Mr Polmar what would you say are your strengths and weaknesses?”  
“How long have you got? I’ve got so many - strengths – obviously.”  
“I’ll limit you to just three Mr Polmar.”  
“OK. Kissing, foreplay and sex – that just about covers it!”  
“You forgot arrogance.”  
“You only allowed me three things!”  
“OK. Weaknesses – just three, I know it’s hard to pick but you’ll have to limit yourself.”  
“I’ve only got one weakness – you. Oh and my spine of course!”  
“I’m sorry – you’re never going to forgive for that are you?”  
“No way – I’ll make you pay for it forever. Forget the questions – let’s go to bed and get the _awfulness_ over with.”

In bed Finn slowly kissed every part of Alicia’s body. He started with her throat, shoulders, arms, lingering over her breasts before moving down over her belly. His tongue darted into her belly button. The hardness of his tongue made Alicia anticipate what was to come with growing excitement. But he disappointed her by moving _way_ further down and kissing her legs and even sucking on her toes. Finn looked at her and grinned – he was making her wait. He worked his way inside her legs and Alicia thought he spent what seemed like _hours_ kissing the inside of her thighs – first one then the other. She was squirming trying to get his mouth closer to where she wanted it so badly. When his tongue was inside her he still made her wait – running over the folds of wet skin around her clit. Alicia was going mad. Finn gently held her still and she gasped and moaned as slight roughness of his tongue grazed her clit. He sucked and rolled it around until she was shuddering around his face as she came with an urgent series of groans.

Before Alicia could recover Finn was on top and inside her. They kissed passionately as they moved together. He pushed progressively faster as he pulled her legs up high behind his back. Each thrust was deep and satisfying until they both came in an exhausted, heaving, tangle of body parts. They held each other as they regrouped. “You were right – that was **awful**.” Finn joked and then as he tossed the used condom on the floor, “I hate to say this but my back is killing me!”  
“Let me guess – your spine? You are the limit.”  
“Honestly. I’m not kidding.”  
“Roll over then.” Alicia sat astride his butt and massaged his back. She pressed her thumbs either side of his spine and worked her way up and down.  
“OH god that is SO good.” He purred like a cat as she kneaded and rubbed.  
“Finn – have you really hurt your back?”  
“No.” He sniggered as he quickly turned over under her so she was astride his cock, which was as hard as a bone again.  
“You’re bad. You don’t deserve this.” Alicia said as she slowly rolled on another condom and settled herself on top. He lazily put his hands behind head and looked at her body with a smug smile as she moved on top of him. “This is such a great view but I can’t resist touching you.” His hands moved to caress and fondle her breasts and after a while he sat up to catch her in a kiss. His knees supported her has she leant back and she came soon after that. As her body squeezed around his cock he followed quickly. He pulled her back up into his arms and they kissed as they slowly recovered.

“I need to pee.” Alicia watched as Finn padded off to the bathroom – naked and beautiful. She suddenly felt really hungry. Again Finn read her mind. He shouted from the kitchen. “I’ll get the wine. Are you hungry?”  
“Ravenous! Not for food though…”  
“Naughty girl. I’ll get you some crackers.”

Finn returned with wine, crackers and a smile. They sat up in bed and ate and drank talking happily about nothing. After Alicia finished her crackers and wine she made doe-eyes at Finn and said, “I’m still hungry”, as she crawled down his body.   
“Fuck – you weren’t kidding.” He gulped as she sucked him into her mouth. He slid further down the bed so he could watch her. Her tongue tickled over the sensitive tip and he gripped the edge of the bed with one hand while the other ran through her hair. She took her time to draw out every bit of ecstasy from his straining cock until he came and she swallowed him down.

Finn pulled her gently back up the bed and laid her on her side so he could cuddle her from behind. “Awful – just awful. We should have just stayed friends.” He hugged her body back into his. Alicia rubbed her butt against him until she felt his hardness return. This time when they made love it was less frantic – just slow and comfortable. One hand on her breasts and the other massaging her clit as he moved inside her, Finn kissed the back of her neck and nibbled at her earlobe with his lips.  
Alicia couldn’t help saying, “One of your ‘strengths’ is obviously multi tasking!”  
Finn giggled. “Yeah I can rub my tummy and pat my head at the same time as well.” They continued in that comfortable, blissful state until they both reached a wonderfully satisfying orgasm. 

They lay quietly just holding each other for a long time.  
“I’m so glad you said yes. Imagine missing this.” Finn whispered into Alicia’s ear. She didn’t want to imagine it. How could she possibly have missed this?  
“Finn – about the Deputy job …”  
“OK – when do you want me to start? I promise not to make it awkward for you. I won’t sulk too much.” Finn was half joking and half hoping that he was right to be confident that she would prefer him as ‘something else’ after all.  
“I don’t think it would work. What was I thinking asking you to be my Deputy? Subconsciously I thought because you had a girlfriend – I’d take what I could get – having you close to me. Let’s face it I’d be sexually harassing you at every opportunity!”  
“And that would be wrong – because of morals and ethics…”  
“…and stuff. I think you are far better suited to this job instead - the ‘something else’. Actually we need to come up with a better way of putting it. ‘Boyfriend’ sounds like we are teenagers.”  
“Sex object?” Finn suggested helpfully.  
“OK Mr Polmar - you’re hired!”


End file.
